Café negro
by MarianneNP
Summary: Y cuando conoces a Beto te das cuenta que naciste en la familia incorrecta. Ludwig Van Beethoven, Minona. (Dedicado a Ivanna, la actual Minona.)


Capítulo único:

Aún no sabes exactamente cómo empezó, pero de alguna manera estás encima de una rana de juego en el parque, balanceándote con una taza de café negro en la mano. De acuerdo, sí sabes cómo has terminado en esa situación.

Meses atrás habías estado pasando momentos muy difíciles en tu vida: tus padres no aceptaban que te dedicaras a la música, que siguieras tu sueño de ser una gran pianista. Día tras día te presionaban de todas las maneras posibles, tratando de convencerte que eligieras una carrera diferente, pues para ellos la música sólo era un desperdicio y una pérdida de tiempo. Su carácter estricto chocaba con tu fuerte personalidad, provocando discusiones y palabras que terminaban hiriéndote en demasía.

Ellos no entendían lo que la música te hacía sentir, no comprendían que cada nota que tocabas en el piano te daba alas para dejar este mundo y entrar en tu propio cielo de paz. Y, sinceramente, muchas ocasiones te preguntaste si habías nacido en la familia incorrecta. Estabas desalentada, pues creías que nadie podría entenderte.

Después de una de tantas fuertes discusiones con tu familia, saliste corriendo de casa con lágrimas en los ojos. En tu desesperación por alejarte de todos llegaste a un pequeño parque, y la soledad del lugar permitió que te sentaras y tomaras el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarte; después de todo, no te gustaba llorar por cosas que no valían la pena.

El canto de las aves era hermoso y por un buen rato la paz de la naturaleza te ayudó. Estabas moviendo los dedos al compás de la última melodía que habías practicado, intentando reproducirla con un suave tarareo, cuando una gruesa voz interrumpió tu concentración.

— No es totalmente correcto como lo haces, muchacha, necesitas el sentimiento apropiado para interpretar esa pieza.

Había un hombre alto frente a ti, con un peculiar cabello blanco y ropa de un estilo muy informal: jeans de color claro y chaqueta oscura. Llevaba un termo en la mano que dejaba salir un delicioso olor a café.

Te pusiste de pie inmediatamente y cruzaste los brazos sobre el pecho, pues estabas muy molesta.

— ¡No sé quien sea usted ni lo que pretenda, pero si viene de parte de mis padres puede irse de una vez! ¡Es el colmo que manden a alguien que no sabe de lo que habla!

En ese momento tus ojos seguramente demostraban tu furia, y sin embargo, el hombre sostuvo tu mirada sin una pizca de miedo. Lo viste soltar un resoplido y eso te confundió un poco.

— No tengo idea de quienes sean tus padres, ni me interesa, pero te mostraré porqué no lo haces bien. Toma, sostén esto.

Él hombre empujó el termo hacia tu dirección y tú seguías tan aturdida por la extraña situación en que te encontrabas, que lo único que lograste hacer fue tomar el objeto y ver al hombre marcharse. Te sentaste de nuevo sin poder entender qué había sucedido y alrededor de media hora después, cuando dabas por sentado que aquella extraña persona no volvería, lo viste regresar con...

— ¿Un piano de juguete? Está loco si piensa tocar una pieza de tal belleza con un pequeño y simple piano de juguete. ¡Es imposible!

Él se sentó a tu lado, colocó el piano sobre sus piernas y, sin mirarte, dijo:

— Debes aprender a convertir el destino en un desafío, aunque te sientas la más infeliz de todas las criaturas.

Lo que escuchaste a continuación te dejó con la boca abierta, ¡la más hermosa interpretación de Claro de Luna que alguna vez hubieras escuchado! ¡En un simple piano de juguete!

Y ahora comprendías lo que aquel hombre quería decirte sobre transmitir el sentimiento correcto en esa pieza; no se trataba de lamentarse por lo que no tenías, si no de soñar con lo que podrías alcanzar. Eso significaba combatir al destino.

— Quién es usted, ¡dígame cómo puedo ganarle al destino!

— Mi nombre es Beethoven, y si en verdad quieres luchar, sígueme.

Te reíste porque ¿era acaso una coincidencia, o tal vez llegaste al punto de alucinar con el gran compositor? No lo sabías, y sinceramente no te importaba, lo único que deseabas era alcanzar tus sueños.

— ¡Señor Beethoven, espere, olvidamos el termo!

— Déjalo, muchacha. Podremos preparar otro café en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Minona!

A partir de ese momento todo cambió en tu vida: Beto, como le gustaba llamarse, te llevó hasta las puertas de Arkhe, la mayor empresa de entretenimiento de la ciudad, y de alguna manera te consiguió una beca completa para estudiar música y hasta un nuevo lugar para vivir en una curiosa mansión de la ciudad. ¡Incluso te consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una famosa academia de música!

Los dos se volvieron inseparables. Los nuevos amigos que hiciste en la mansión Otowa los veían como un padre y una hija, tan parecidos en espíritu. Y a veces, cuando hacías algo valiente, él colocaba la mano en tu cabeza y te miraba con ternura, lleno de orgullo.

Habían pasado meses de aquello. Así que, en efecto, sabías porque estabas sobre una rana de juego en el parque, con la taza de café negro en la mano, balanceándote sin prisa. A tu lado estaba Beto, sobre un panda de juego, disfrutando de su propia taza de café.

— ¿Beto?

— Dime.

— ¿Puedo llamarte papá? —esa pregunta toma todo el valor que eres capaz de juntar y esperas ansiosamente la respuesta.

— Siempre podrás hacerlo, querida niña.

Ahora sabes que no estás sola en esa larga y emocionante lucha contra el destino.


End file.
